Hear You Me
by JustCallMeMells
Summary: On Holy Roman Empires deathday anniversary, Feliciano mourns for him, little does he know, Lovino and Francis are outside the door, and they're listening to everything. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, the characters, or the song that I used here. If I did, then the song would suck, and so would the anime. Also, Prumano would be canon. Enjoy~~?**

The Italian sighed softly as he sat down in his room. Ten more minutes. Ten more minutes until it was the exact anniversary of the day when he found out... He sat on his bed, staring at his watch halfway nervous, halfway anxious. The usually energetic, hyperactive Italian could never bring himself to do much on this day... every year was the same after all. He hadn't realised, but silent tears were rolling down his cheeks. How could big brother France have broken him like this? The energy? The smiles? The laughs? The love? That was all an act. A perfected act. Nobody saw through it, spare his _fratello_ occasionally. Sometimes, even Feliciano believed it, and he was the one acting!

Before he knew it, nine of his ten spare minutes had passed. He jumped up, lighting the candles around the room and drawing the curtains. He then turned off the light and knelt at the foot of his bed, beginning his prayer at the exact strike of the clock. "Oh merciful God," he began quietly, his eyes closed gently, "Take pity on those souls who have no particular friends or intercessors to recommend them to thee, who, either through the negligence of those who are alive, or through length of time are forgotten by their friends and all.  
Spare them, Oh Lord, and remember thine own mercy, when others forget to appeal to it. Let not the souls which thou has created be parted from thee, their creator.  
May the souls of all the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace.  
Amen."

Feliciano sat up again, now crying freely as he was sat on the bed. Little did he know, Lovino and Francis were stood outside the door, both of them wearing different expressions upon their faces. Lovino, a one of disgust (aimed at Francis) and Francis, a look of horror on his own face. "''E's still... I didn't realise it would affect 'im like this..." he whispered, staring at the door.

Feliciano then began to sing softly; _"There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go,  
I never said thank you for that...  
I thought I might get one more chance..."_

He let out a soft sob, slowly beginning to sing a little louder – assuming his brother would be sleeping.  
"_What would you think of me now,  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance..._"  
He sobbed again, his voice cracking slightly as he sang and sobs shook his body. Hot tears fell onto his hands, which were clenched together in his lap.

"_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in,  
May angels lead you in,  
May angels lead you in._

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time,  
A song for a heart so big,  
God wouldn't let it live." _

_Feliciano whimpered softly before continuing,;_

_"May angels lead you in,  
Hear you me my friends,  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in  
May angels lead you in."_

_The Italian lay back on the bed, now sobbing loudly, his hands held to his face, which was flushed red. His eyes were puffy and his nose was beginning to run slightly. Before he could respond to the sharp knocks on the door however, it was flung open, revealing Lovino and... Francis? "What?" he whispered in confusion, looking up at the two. Neither of them answered, but Lovino walked over to him, pulling his younger sibling into a tight hug, rubbing his back soothingly. He was whispering quickly in Italian and letting Feliciano sob onto his shoulder. Francis simply stood there, a look of shock on his face. Feliciano? Little Feliciano, so innocent, sweet, caring... so happy... crying? Sure, he cried a lot, but never like this. Never tears of true sadness, loss, anguish. They were just small, childish tears, coming from being rejected for a hug, or falling over... never something like this._

_Feliciano eventually quietened and Francis looked over again, having got lost in his own thoughts. The Italian had fallen asleep in his brothers arms, clinging to his shirt as if he was scared of letting go. It was understandable really. "I'm so sorry Feliciano..." he whispered as he left the room, "and to you, Holy Rome..."_


End file.
